User blog:Hazard00001/All Star Superman vol 1 10
Even now, Grant Morisson's All Star Superman storyline still continues to impress.... I know that this was already a long time ago and I should be reviewing on to the NEW Storylines in this continuity of the DCnU (Formerly called DCU) but hey, it doesn't mean I shouldn't review some comics from past years right? Basically, All Star Superman was a booming best selling series by fan favorite writer Grant Morisson and was probably known for his other notable works like Final Crisis, Batman: Return of Bruce Wayne and JLA: Earth 2 (or other JLA series). The reason why I reviewed issue 10 already is that, like I said before, I couldn't find some of the first issues I've been trying to find whenever I need it. I tried every local comic book stores I could find, but all I get are same results: Out of stock. While I couldn't find the ones I was looking for, I just browsed through the regular bins to see if I could find something interesting, I didn't managed to find All Star Superman # 2 or even #s 3-9 but I did manage to nab myself an issue 10 of the comic book, even though I was far behind the storyline and skipping through it's chapters, I still wanted to look at the All Star Superman storyline, so I had no other choice and bought it with me. Now you might be wondering, why I just didn't bought the Trade paperback edition, or even the collected edition, is because of that I wasnt to buy a good comic book story issue by issue like when you buy something new when a new issue comes out month by month, so that's they way I do things. But don't worry, I'll get to the collected editions soon enough and read the whole story page by page from cover to back. So anyway, the issue starts off with Superman doing his deeds or whatsoever, I guess it was part of his task (from what I heard, he has to complete his 12 tasks in order to make a proper goodbye to the world where they don't get sad and sorrowful for leaving them because of his "death" through solar radiation overdose. Anyway, he does the daily tasks, help people, make sick children happy by appearing to them and all stuff like that. Then we move on to the next page where Superman was back at his Fortress of solitude writing his last will and testament which was carved or engraved through a wall space by a machine in which he transmits through his mind and into the machine for it to write (or engrave) it there, whih was also written in kryptonian letters. Then we continue to move on as we see in the scene the supposedly bottled city of Kandor. In there, a kryptonian woman named Sylva talks to a kryptonian man named Van-Zee and noting him that the council is starting, while Superman’s trusted scientist Leo Quinton enters the city himself as he shrinks himself down to cooperate on how to save Superman from dying. Now we see Superman standing next to a cube as he tells that he creates another earth without him and the earth was called EARTH-Q. We then continue to move on to Superman doing good deeds to Metropolis, stopping a freight train from falling into a broken track, defeating a human pilot robot war machine named mechano man and once again saving Lois Lane from danger (in which she tells him later that she wanted to be taken hostage by Mechano Man and seeing it as “the only way to get his attention”) and discovering a mysterious box that was made in lead and on how the date was from the future year 2312. Lois Lane also founds out the fact that Superman was dying from Solar Radiation, which was told by Leo Quinton, stating that he didn’t want to bear this alone. From Superman’s superhearing, he hears a suicidal girl about to commit…. Well, suicide by jumping into a high building until Superman manages to stop her from committing suicide due to the fact that her doctor hung up because of the train incident earlier in which Superman stopped from facing grave peril. Meanwhile, the council continues to discuss only to be interfered by a group of kryptonians willing to volunteer to help save Superman, asking Van-Zee to lead them. Meanwhile a new scene shows on Superman’s created earth, Earth – Q. It shows the early race of the human race quickly adapts as every hour passes, While showing back at Superman looking at his DNA codes through his palm by using his x-ray vision, then back to Earth Q again in which The Human Race has now adapted once more into a new culture, while again, it shows back to Superman’s world where he was in Striker’s island still held prisoner and they talk through a glass containment room and on how Superman tells Luthor he still has a chance of renewing himself, to which Luthor replies by spitting on the glass. Now we move back to Earth Q where yet again, the early human race has adapted once again into a new culture, presumably the time of gladiators. Now we then see Superman opening the mysterious box from the distant future and finds a small orb inside it and sees a descendant from the future, speaking through a language through types of various common keyboard symbols and on how he was from the 24 century and where Superman now faces his eight challenge and starts to create a new suit for himself. Now we move to the scene on where Superman has released the city of Kandor into mars where there is now open space and while at that time, Superman trusts Leo Quinton to leave his DNA formula and Lois’ temporarily enhanced DNA formula, trusting him enough to create a second perfect Superman (he stated that once he tried to clone Superman but ended up making a Bizarro clone) Now we see that EARTH Q has once again adapted to culture where we can see a past Luthor look alike is writing and beholds to the world, the Superman, in his writings. We then cut to the seen where the tiny Kandor citizens failed to stop him from dying but Superman says that he wouldn’t expect for him to be cured, but they can cure human sickness of any kind, including cancer, so which leads to Superman sending the kandor squad of kryptonians to the hospital he visited earlier in the comic and will presumably cure the children’s un-cure-able cancer that cannot be done through human technology. So now which leads us to Earth Q, where it was the year 1938 and what it appears to be Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster planning on creating a superhero named “Superman” in their comic and we see Joe Shuster sketching the early age Superman. Now we reach into the final page of the issue as he concludes his last will and we see to the scene where Lois Lane has checked her email to find the news article Clark wrote for the next day’s paper, and much to Lois’ shock. The headline reads” SUPERMAN DEAD and the issue ends, to be concluded by the next one. So in conclusion to this comic, it shows great storyline and great artwork, it makes a Superman story even different, but we retain his boy scout attitude and his moral of right and wrong, which makes the story fantastic in every way, simple yet different. I wish I could start this story from issue one, but like I said, it was hard finding comics that were published from past years now, which makes possibly some of them obsolete, but I don’t want to exaggerate because it can be shown to a possibility that there might still be out there, somewhere. But if I didn’t, I would just have to buy a collected edition of the comic (Graphic Novel) and see the complete story for myself. So anyway, for those who are HUGE fans, like I am to Superman, then this is a recommended comic for you, even for those who don’t know Superman that much, they should give this a try, it would give new meaning to their look in Superman. So anyway, this is the end of my review for today and be hoping to make other reviews soon. Category:Blog posts